Not So Innocent
by CuteDiva
Summary: Teenage hormones, friendships that bloom into awkward romances, angst. A romantic comedy about our favorite Hogwarts characters. Chapter 7: Harry and Ginny have a strange moment by the lake; Hermione and Ron are a couple, but now one knows... yet.
1. Not So Innocent I: Love Daydreams Silen...

Not So Innocent

by CuteDiva

  
  


A/N: Let's get it straight. This is a NEW series. It has NOTHING to do with my Amethyst vs. Hermione series. NOTHING! This is totally different and it isn't a companion to any other series I have written. Okay? Got it? Good.

  
  


Summary: The effects of teen hormones finally hit the Hogwarts students, as they're confusing lives get even more confusing when the lines between friendship and romance become blurred. Since I'm new at the whole humor thing, this is more of a romantic comedy than anything else, and be warned: there will be LOTS of the usually couplings plus some you wouldn't expect. This first episode is kinda serious, though.

  
  


Harry Potter closed his eyes for a few moments as he sat in his uncle's car, waiting to be driven to King's Cross Station for his fifth year at Hogwarts. So much had happened in his 4th year. So much. He wondered if he would make it through this year alive.

  
  


The drive to King's Cross was monotonous. Harry just stared out the window unblinkingly, but not really paying attention to what he was seeing. His mind just wandered lazily, and then it landed on Cho.

  
  


Harry had been thinking a lot about Cho, the girl with the jet black hair that flowed down her back, with the piercing jade eyes and the cute smile, over his summer vacation. He was ready for anything Voldemort could throw at him, but he still wondered... what if he didn't win this time? What if he never got his first kiss, or his first girlfriend, or see his Hogwarts graduation? This was his last chance. Facing a reborn-Voldemort would probably lead to Harry's death, and Harry didn't want to say goodbye to life until he had finished living it. That's why he was so determined to go out with Cho. He HAD to.

***

  
  


When Harry arrived at King's Cross, he found that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were waiting for him, and they were, as usual, bickering. Harry grinned.

  
  


"Hey, guys!" Harry called out to them. "What are you arguing about now?"

  
  


Hermione and Ron looked at eachother, then shrugged. Not even they knew how the argument started! Harry inwardly laughed. _They are so obvious_, Harry thought. He walked over to his friends, and they entered the platform and headed to their usual compartment in the Hogwarts Express. They played a few rounds of Exploding Snap with Ginny Weasley, then they bought some Cauldron Cakes from the plump witch with the food cart, and then they lazily talked for a few hours until Hermione and Ron finally fell asleep. Harry thought they looked cute, with Hermione's head on Ron's shoulder like that. Would Hermione and Ron ever admit how much they liked eachother? Probably not.

  
  


Harry looked out the train and into the countryside. Acres of nothingness lured his eyes into a trance, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Cho out of his mind. _Girls_, he thought, and laughed.

  
  


"What's so funny?"

  
  


Harry jumped. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't even realized Ginny was still there.

  
  


"Oh, nothing," Harry said, smiling to himself.

  
  


Ginny stared. When Harry turned away, she smiled.

  
  


_Boys_, she thought. _Why do I even bother?_

***

  
  


Hermione went to her familiar dormitory and flopped down onto her bed after the Start-of-the-year banquet in the Great Hall. It had been a great day. She looked outside the window, outside into the dark night littered with stars. Two stars stood out, brighter than the others. Hermione smiled grimly as she thought about Ron. "Ron, you idiot," she whispered to herself, remembering that afternoon's argument. He was always playing head games with her, making her doubt everything she felt.

  
  


Hermione tried to avoid thinking about the truth. She tried to avoid thinking about the boy she loved, the boy she wished she could hate.

  
  


A/N: A little reassurance for my Amethyst vs. Hermione series: I'm still writing it, don't worry. The next part of that series will be "Deal With the Devil 4," so keep your eyes peeled. When I finally finish that series, I'm gonna import all the different sequels (Into My Mind, War of the Hearts, Deception) together. This new series, may I remind you, has NOTHING to do with those other stories. It's kinda cliche, I know, but this is probably going to be my best series yet. So review and tell me if you like this intro! 


	2. Not So Innocent II: The New Professor

Not So Innocent II

by CuteDiva  
  


A/N: Parte dos, senores y senoritas! Les gusto la primera parte, o estoy equivocada? (In case you don't know what the hell I just said, it was: Part two, ladies and gentlemen! Did you like part one, or am I mistaken? My parents are Latin American. Sue me.) Anyways, as always, I'm writing this right after I posted the first one, so I don't have a clue what the reaction to it was. Oh well. Not much to say. I'm rambling. Any suggestions, write it in the reviews. Any flames or email viruses sent to me will be completely ignored and will come with bitter consequences towards the flamer. 'Kay?   
  


Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall in high spirits, ready to face the new year at Hogwarts. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, just as the yearly timetables were being handed out and the daily owl post arrived.  
  


"Oh no!" Ron said, looking at his timetable in horror. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins!"  
  


Hermione looked at the schedule in confusion. "Wait a second. Did you guys notice something _odd_ about the banquet last night?"  
  


"That you didn't start a riot about house elf slavery like you did last year?" Harry joked.  
  


"No," Hermione said, glaring pointedly. "That Dumbledore didn't mention anything about who would be teaching D.A.D.A. And there wasn't a new teacher in sight!"  
  


Harry thought back, realizing she was right. The staff table was unmistakebly lacking any new teachers. "Maybe there's been a mistake," Harry said reasonably.   
  


"We'll find out soon enough," Ron said. "Our first class is Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  


Nodding, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went off, without even finishing their breakfast, to the D.A.D.A. room. Class wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes, but Harry was willing to wait. This was a very rare situation. And obviously, a lot of other students had also realized that there was no new teacher at the banquet, and within eight minutes, all the Gryffindors and Slytherins had united outside the empty, locked classroom, waiting expectantly.  
  


"Maybe they couldn't get a teacher in time," Justin Finch-Fletchey (A/N: Is that his name?) suggested.  
  


"Maybe no one wanted the job. It is jinxed, you know," Parvati Patil put in.  
  


"The staff probably didn't even notice," a cold voice drawled, and Draco Malfoy came into view. "This school's more trouble that it's worth, after all, with that loon Dumbledore in charge."  
  


"Watch your tongue, Malfoy," Harry said in a deadly tone. "I'm not taking any shit from you this year."  
  


Harry's stare fixed on Malfoy, his eyes just as cold as the pale blonde boy's. Malfoy's face twisted into an awkward, evil grin. He just stared at Harry. _He's trying to intimidate me_, Harry thought, trying hard not to break the stare. Malfoy finally looked away, that annoying grin still glued on his ashy, powder white face.  
  


Suddenly, someone moved quickly through the crowd. Upon closer inspection, it was Professor McGonagall, quickly opening the door to the classroom with her keys. Everyone crowded into the room, chattering in a confused buzz. McGonagall just sat down at the dust-covered desk, silently looking out the door. Very strange.  
  


And then, unexpectedly, a tall, blonde female figure dressed in purple velvet robes entered the room, her arms filled with a dozen thick books and carrying a large purse on her shoulder. She exchanged a few words with McGonagall, her hood covering her face. But you could still see the blonde flecks messily peeking out.   
  


Professor McGonagall left the classroom, and the hooded girl sat down on the desk. Everyone stared silently. Who was this mysterious woman? Was she their teacher?  
  


Not noticing their stares, the hooded figure took a scroll that was undoubtedly a roll book out of her purse, then grabbed a piece of chalk from the desk and wrote something on the board. She sat down again, looked out the window absentmindedly as she grabbed a box of books from a cabinet, and slowly (or at least that's how it seemed to the awed classroom) she removed her hood.  
  


Hermione gasped. "Don't tell me _she's_ going to be our new _teacher_!" she shrieked, in a way that was very rare of her. Ron's jaw dropped, and words failed him.  
  


Moving away from the board to reveal what she had written, the woman spoke. "I'm Professor Fleur Delacour, and I am ze new Defense Against ze Dark Arts teacher. I am, how you say, looking forward to zis year 'ere at 'Ogwarts."  
  


On the board, she had spelled out the words "Professor Delacour," in neat, loopy cursive handwriting. She smiled curiously at the awed class.  
  


"Was it something I said?"  
  


A/N: Cliffhanger! Yeah, I know that sucked, and I know this isn't humor just yet, but trust me, this is soon to be your favorite series. So stay tuned to find out what happens now that Fleur is at Hogwarts!   
  


P.S. To anyone who even _think_ of flaming me:

In book 4, Fleur Delacour said that she was going to try to get a job at Hogwarts. So this plotline is _not_ stupid. 'Kay?


	3. Not So Innocent III: The War Is On!

Not So Innocent III

by CuteDiva  
  


Hermione stormed out of Defense Against the Dark Arts when the final bell rang. The rest of the class, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, walked out of the classroom chattering excitedly. Fleur Delacour their new D.A.D.A. teacher! What a shock! Everyone thought this was cool. Finally, a teacher closer to their age! Class was going to be easy as pie. Hermione, however, wasn't very happy about this.  
  


She stormed into her room, dug her diary out from under the mattress, and began to write furiously.  
  


_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh! You would not believe what a hell I have just been through. Fleur Delacour is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! What does she know about teaching, our D.A.D.A., for that matter. That bitch. You should have seen all the guys drooling over that bimbo. Stupid half veela. I've hated her ever since she came to Hogwarts last year with her Beauxbatons crowd. But, oh, not Ron. Ron LOVES her. I could have filled a gas tank with all the drool he poured out. GAG! My cousin Courtney in the States talks about whores like her that she has to deal with at her school all the time. Oh, Diary, if I survive this school year, I'll be lucky. This is war, Diary. War against Fleur Delacour. And you better bet that I'm going to win._  
  


Just then, she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Parvati or Lavender or something, she grunted "Come in." Cautiously, the door was opened. It was Harry.  
  


"Uh, Hermione, are you okay? We have to go to Transfiguration in 5 minutes," he said.  
  


"I don't feel like going," Hermione said. "Tell Professor McGonagall I'm in the hospital wing. _Professor_ Delacour has made me _severely_ ill."  
  


Harry grinned. "I know what this is about," he said, smiling mischievously.  
  


"What?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes wide.  
  


"Ron. You can't _stand_ him looking at other girls. It annoys you, doesn't it, Hermione? You and him both. You two couldn't be more obvious. You two like eachother, and you just try to con yourselves into thinking you don't because you are too scared of what it could be like."  
  


"Shut up, Harry!" Hermione yelled. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
  


She grabbed her backpack, stomping her way to the door. She was just about to leave when she stopped, slowly turned around, and looked at Harry quietly. "Are you coming?" she asked him.  
  


Wordlessly, but still grinning like a demented clown on crack, he followed her out the door.

***  
  


"Okay, ballads in the basket," Fred Weasley said, passing around a small wicker basket to the crowd of Gryffindors gathered in the common room. Now, the number of people in the Quidditch team was reduced to Fred, George, and Harry. One of them would become captain, and would have to decide who would replace Oliver Wood as Keeper, and Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet as Chasers. Now _that_ was _not_ going to be an easy task.   
  


But now, the only problem was to decide who would be Captain. Every single person in Gryffindor had voted, and now the ballots rested in the basket Fred held. A total of 42 pieces of parchment were folded and deposited, and each concealed an anonymous vote. Harry thought this voting was a waste of time. Either Fred or George were going to get Captain. Why even put him in the running?  
  


The votes were tallied. One for Fred... one for George... one for Harry... two for George...  
  


Eleven for Fred... Twelve for George... Ten for Harry. It was a close race. Only nine votes left.  
  


One for Harry...  
  


Two for Fred...

One for George...  
  


_Three_ for Harry...  
  


One for Fred...  
  


One for George...  
  


It was a three way tie! Fourteen votes each! Everyone in the common room stared at the three. Now what?  
  


"Care for a game of Exploding Snap?" George asked.

***  
  


The game was on. Hermione and Ron and the rest of the common room watched as Fred beat George, George beat Harry, Harry beat Fred. They played again and again, Lee Jordan keeping score, until it was tied 5 wins each. The final game. Harry played Fred, and won. Fred played George, and won. George played Harry, and lost. Finally, it was Fred against Harry.  
  


Harry looked at his hand carefully. He picked the most promising card, a king, and placed it on the table.  
  


Fred stared at the card in awe. Defeated, he placed down _his_ highest card. A queen. For a second there was silence in the common room. A stunned, expectant silence. Then, it sounded as if a bomb erupted. Harry was in the middle of a many armed hug. He tried to take in what had just happened.  
  


"I'm captain," he said disbelievingly.  
  


Fred and George, good sports as always, shouted, "Say it loud, Harry!"  
  


Harry filled his lungs with air and shouted as loud as he could, "I'M CAPTAIN!"  
  


A/N: Not that much romance in this part, but I hope you enjoyed it. Bet you can't guess who will be the four new members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, can you? If you have a good guess, email me (but no viruses!!!!!!!!!!!). The winner will be announced in the chapter that reveals who gets placed on the team, and the winner gets... well, nothing. But you get the recognition and the ego inflation, so give it a shot! And REVIEW!


	4. Not So Innocent IV: Searching

Not So Innocent IV

by CuteDiva  
  


A/N: Thank you for the awesome response to the first three parts. Here are a few matters I'd like to address:  
  


1. Thanks to starre brooke who pointed out that Alicia and Katie are 7th years, and that they should still be at Hogwarts. I hadn't realized that, because I thought Alicia and Katie were the same age as Angelina, who was a seventh year in Book 4. I had thought about that, too, and I was so sure they had graduated! So, I'm sorry for my mistake. Alicia and Katie will be included in the plot as they rightfully should be, but they won't be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. *ducks tomatoes being thrown at her by angry reader.* Oh, c'mon, stop whining!  
  


2. In Part III, I proposed to you, the reader, a challenge: Figure out who would make the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And the winner is *drumroll*......................................................

Corrina Flame! Yay! But this part won't tell you who made the team. But the next part will. Read on, and congratulations, CF!  
  


Harry set off the next day to find Alicia and Katie. They had quit the team at the very start of the year because they said "they had too much to do in their last year at Hogwarts." Harry couldn't think of a better pair of Chasers. He just had to get them back. Or else picking their replacements would be very, VERY difficult.  
  


"Katie, Alicia!" Harry said, coming up to them in the Great Hall. "I need to talk to you two."  
  


"Sure, Harry," Alicia said. "Hey, congratulations, Captain!" she added.  
  


"Wood would've been proud!" Katie piped in, grinning.  
  


Harry smiled anxiously. "Listen, I want you two on the squad."  
  


"Oh, Harry," Alicia said, looking grim all of a sudden. "We can't. It won't be as fun without Oliver and Angelina there, and we have so much to do, what with NEWT's coming up."  
  


"And my parents don't want me near that pitch," Katie added. "What with what Dumbledore told us at the end of last year..." her voice trailed off.  
  


Harry's stomach lurched. The year had just started, and there was no news about Voldemort, and already he was ruining Harry's life.  
  


Harry tried to convince them, but though they were apologetic, they still refused. So Harry had no choice.  
  


He went up to his room, pulled out a scroll, and started scribbling quickly on it. He found some Spellotape, then posted it in the common room, where everyone would see:  
  


Attention:

Anyone interested in joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team, please sign up here and show up at the Quidditch field at 5 'o clock on Friday. We are desperate. 

-Harry Potter

P.S.- BYOB: Bring Your Own Broomstick.  
  


And, sure enough, that evening when Harry returned to the common room to do his homework, no less than 23 signatures were on the scroll. Harry laughed out loud when he saw that even Neville, who was afraid of being 10 inches above ground, let alone 10 feet, had also signed up. Harry wondered if anyone on this list could maneuver a broom. Silently, Harry wondered if this was a good idea after all.

***  
  


It was late in the night. Hermione and Ron were in the common room, studying a particularly difficult potion recipe Snape had handed out to the class.  
  


"Hair of griffin, feather of a fwooper, tooth of ghoul... What the fuck is this?" Ron asked.  
  


"Ron!" Hermione said in shock, then giggled.  
  


Oh, she looks so cute when she giggles, Ron thought, then shook himself, ruffling his bright red hair. Hermione bit her lip, smiling.  
  


"Ron," she asked cautiously, looking down at the floor, blushing furiously. "Harry said something to me the other day that kinda made me think..."  
  


"Yeah?" Ron asked, his pulse quickening. He was going to KILL Harry!  
  


"Well, the thing is," Hermione breathed, realizing they were alone, and that their lips were edging closer and closer.  
  


"What?" Ron asked, trembling slightly.  
  


"It's just that..." Hermione whispered, her lips almost touching Ron's. She took a chance, closing her eyes, tilting her head, waiting. She could almost feel his lips on hers. Then...  
  


"Um, Hermione, I'm tired, aren't you? I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight," Ron said abruptly, standing up and leaving before Hermione could even realize what hit her.   
  


She had almost kissed Ron. She had almost kissed her best friend. What was she doing? Was Harry right? Could she possibly love Ron?  
  


"Dammit!"   
  


A/N: Not much there. R/R or I'll sick my pet fwooper on ya!  
  
  
  



	5. Not So Innocent V: Oh, Crap, No.

Not So Innocent V

by CuteDiva

  
  


A/N: Okay, a few things I'd like to clear up. No, I did NOT make a fwooper up. It's one of the magical creatures described in "Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them." You know, that book that J.K. wrote for charity? It's a bird with vivid plumage, and its song drives people literally insane. I KNOW it's fictional, I just added it to my story to see if you guys got the joke and actually READ the book. *sigh* And you people consider yourselves HP fans...

  
  


Okay, anyways, I hope I don't sound grouchy. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, I've just been really preoccupied. This chapter REVEALS the new lineup of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And again, congrats to Corrina Flame for knowing who'd be on the team! And, I've been reading books with British lingo, so I'm going to incorporate that in my fics to make them sound more authentic.

  
  


After that fateful evening, Ron and Hermione awkwardly attempted to avoid eachother. Hermione had spent the last few days scolding herself for being such a chicken and not telling Ron how she felt about him, and for having these feelings in the first place. So she buried herself in her schoolwork, avoided the common room, and started sitting next to Harry, not Ron, in class. Ron, on the other hand, used a different technique to distract himself.

***

  
  


"YOU try out for the QUIDDITCH team? Are you CRAZY?" Fred told Ron one day as they sat near eachother in the Great Hall.

  
  


"And why not? Neville's trying out," Ron said pointedly.

  
  


"Yeah, we know," George Weasley said. "We're helping him pick out his tombstone."

  
  


"I can too make the team!" Ron exclaimed. "What makes you think I can't?"

  
  


Ron returned to his dinner, until George whispered, "You'll probably fall off your broom, seeing you'll be so busy thinking about smooching Granger."

  
  


Ron practically choked on his mashed potatoes. "Wh-what are you t-talking a-b-bout?" 

he stuttered unconvincingly.

  
  


"You know!" Fred said, then change the tone of his voice to a high pitched squeak. "Oh, Ron, I have something to tell you..." he said, mimicking Hermione's voice and batting his eyelashes. Then George tapped Ron on the shoulder, making a weird kissy face and then bursting into hysterical laughter.

  
  


"You two were EAVESDROPPING on me and Hermione?" Ron said in a loud whisper, horrified.

  
  


"Why didn't you kiss her, Ron?" Fred said, lowering his voice and looking a bit more serious than usual.

  
  


"Because," Ron said stubbornly. "We're JUST FRIENDS. Besides, we WEREN'T going to kiss! You must have had vision problems or something."

  
  


"Whatever," George muttered, then took the opportunity to fling a spoonful of carrot sticks at Colin Creevey.

***

  
  


Harry was very nervous before the Quidditch tryouts. He was worried that he might not be able to find replacements for the team, and that wasn't all that was bothering him. He still had to deal with Ron and Hermione's oblivious stupidity, Professor Delacour's class, getting Cho Chang to notice him, plus keeping his ears open for any news of what was going on with the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.

  
  


Needless to say, the tryouts were hell. Neville didn't even make it off the ground when it was his turn, and he ran off the pitch, crying. Ginny Weasley even tried out, but she was so embarrassed of flying for Harry, Fred, and George, she stumbled in the air and fell off her broom, landing in a heap on the ground. She didn't hurt herself, but she was very, very red when she walked off the enchanted field.

  
  


Next up was Ron. He was a definite shot. Not just because his best friend and his brothers were the judges, no. Ron was a very good flyer, skillful in the air. Harry could tell he had been practicing on the side. He glided high above everyone, demonstrating his Chaser abilities gracefully. He didn't mess up once, and when he landed, he walked off with a big grin. He was in, no doubt about that.

  
  


Seamus was trying out for Keeper. Katie Bell had agreed to throw the Quaffle during tryouts so the Keeper hopefuls could stop it from entering the goal posts. Seamus missed only one, and proved to be a really fast flyer with a sharp eye.

  
  


More people tried out. Colin and Dennis Creevey, Lavender Brown (don't ask me what the hell SHE was doing trying to play Quidditch!) among others. The three judges huddled, and chose five semifinalists: Dean, Seamus, Ron, Colin (Hey, the boy could fly. The judges couldn't discriminate!) and Lee Jordan. The next round was dodging Bludgers. Colin was hopeless at the task. Lee stumbled in the air when the Bludgers flew by, proving that he was suited to comment on the game, not play in it. Ron, Dean, and Seamus, and Colin were the only ones who "survived" at Bludger dodging. So, they were in. Ron and Dean and Colin were Chasers, and Seamus was the Keeper.

  
  


The new Gryffindor team was alive.

***

  
  


Hermione dreaded going back to Professor Delacour's class, but she walked into the large classroom nonetheless. She sat opposite of Harry, and Ron sat on Harry's other side. They were still avoiding eachother.

  
  


Fleur entered, and Ron started grinning and straightening his hair. Hermione glared. Harry smiled at her, knowing what was going on. Hermione glared at him, too.

  
  


"All right, good morning to you all. 'Ow are all of you?" she asked politely. You could tell the young teacher was trying to make a good impression, to pay her dues for last year.

  
  


All the boys drooled. Some of the girls gazed admiringly at Professor Delacour, like she was their idol. Other girls, like Hermione, glared at her with boiling hatred.

  
  


"Now, I see you 'ave entered the level of Advanced Defense Against ze Dark Arts. Zis year, you shall be learning about ze basics of ze art of countercurses, identifying ze methods of Dark Arts, advanced spells, and 'ow to conduct ze succesful search of defense methods for several methods of ze Dark Arts.

  
  


"Now, first of all, turn your books to Chapter One: Identifying ze Three Methods of ze Dark Arts, Section One: Introduction."

  
  


The class obeyed, and they turned to the right page as Fleur began to define the three types of Dark Arts they were to learn to fight.

  
  


"Now, zere is three types of Dark Arts: ze Primitive, which is one of ze most dangerous methods, consists of types of voodoo, possession, and the use of the elements. Medieval is a fine-tuned version of ze Primitive Dark Arts, which focuses on using amulets, potions, and ze enchantments. Modern Dark Arts are very complete. It is what you see today. Modern Dark Arts focuses on ze use of wands on potions using Primitive ingredients like blood and poison, ze worship of the dead, ze invocation of spirits and elements, and sometimes ze use of possession, voodoo, in ze rarer cases, and amulets.

  
  


"What I want you to do is to take out ze piece of parchment and label it 'Week One,' 'Week Two,' and 'Week Three,'" Professor Delacour instructed. "During ze next three weeks, you shall learn ze methods of fighting Primitive, Medieval, and Modern Dark Arts."

  
  


"She's the best teacher we've ever had," Ron sighed.

  
  


Hermione glared at him. She glared at Professor Delacour. She mentally glared at herself.

  
  


After class, Hermione ran to her dormitory, locked the door, flopped onto her bed, and then frantically stood up in front of the mirror.

  
  


Hermione looked into her own eyes, trying to reach into the corners of her mind, trying to deny what her heart was dying to confess.

  
  


"This cannot be happening to me!" she screamed. "I do NOT love Ron!"

  
  


She looked at herself closely. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Oh bloody hell. I cannot believe this.... I love Ron."

  
  


***

  
  


Over the next few weeks, Ron and Harry were off at Quidditch practice all the time, Professor Delacour's lessons became more complicated by the day, and Hermione had barely anyone to talk to. Parvati and Lavender were useless: all they did was giggle and paint their nails, and it would be too hard to talk about this to Ginny, who was Ron's sister.

  
  


So one day, on a Hogsmeade trip, Hermione was sitting alone at The Three Broomsticks, sipping on a butterbeer miserably. Then, the person she least wanted to talk to, Fleur Delacour, sat down beside her.

  
  


"What is ze matter, Hermione?" Professor Delacour asked. Hermione grimaced.

  
  


"Nothing that interests you," Hermione said tartly.

  
  


"Well, zat means zere is something ze matter. Why don't you tell me?"

  
  


"Because you are the last person that I ever want to talk to!" Hermione stormed off, sick of being surrounded by idiocy and stupid blonde tramps like Fleur. She was sick of being the nerd, of having to bow unto girls like her. She was sick of being passive. This was war.

  
  


A/N: Aw, and so, the plot thickens. I'm posting this chapter about a few months after I even started it. Today, I went to see the Harry Potter movie. It was so wicked awesome, the moment I got home I started working on my abandoned fics. Watch out, ff.net. CuteDiva is back with a vengeance.

  
  



	6. Not So Innocent VI: Giving In

Not So Innocent VI

by CuteDiva

  
  


Previously: Fleur Delacour attempts and fails to befriend a devasted Hermione, who has just realized that she is in love with none other than her best friend, Ron Weasley.

  
  


In her weeks of confusion, Hermione found solace only in schoolwork and Harry. She didn't speak a word of Ron to Harry, believing he probably already knew. There was a silent agreement between them not to discuss the matter.

  
  


Ron threw himself head-first into Quidditch, practicing for hours at a time, even after practice was over and the team dragged themselves back into the house for cold showers. Harry had been a hesitant leader at first, too shy to flirt with his new power over the team. But gradually, he became more confident, practically working the team into the ground like Oliver Wood's own Mini-Me. Ron accepted the abuse as a challenge, an invitation to prove himself. He wasn't going to settle for being the first underachiever of the Weasley children.

  
  


On one rainy day, practice ended a few minutes early. Ron stayed behind, flying through an obstacle course of vines held high in the air that the team had conjured up. The rain pounded at him, drenching his red hair and causing his shirt and jeans to stick to him almost skintight. A small thin figure that was also semi-drenched walked into the pitch.

  
  


"Ron!" Hermione yelled. "Ron, come down! I reckon you'll catch a nasty cold in this storm!"

  
  


"No gains without pains," he yelled back "I need to work on my Close-Proximity Maneuvering Techniques!"

  
  


Deep inside, Ron wanted to come down, to give it a rest, to just pour out everything he was feeling. He realized he didn't need so much practice. He had just been trying to avoid thinking, avoid feeling. He wanted to avoid wanting her, because he'd never felt this way before. It scared him to the point that it almost made him hyperventilate, like a million needles were stuck in his chest. Hermione probably didn't feel the same way, but it would've been even worse if she did. Then what?

  
  


"Ron, please, come down," Hermione said, not yelling this time. She was almost pleading.

  
  


Ron glided to the ground softly, then stood, not looking her in the eye. His head was down, because he didn't want to look at her. Crap, she looks hot in the rain, he thought, before he could stop himself. After staring at her, he stuttered, "What do you want?"

  
  


"To talk. Let's go somewhere we won't catch pneumonia."

  
  


They walked into the castle. Hermione shivered from the cold. Protectively, Ron put his arm around her, trying to keep her warm. He realized what he was doing, but he kept the arm there. Hermione shivered again, but not from the cold, but because he was near her. She could smell his hair. It smelled like oranges and cinnamon spices, really clean and fresh like summer but with the essence of winter. They walked into an empty threshold, and sat down on the stone floor.

  
  


There was silence. "Um, are you still cold?" Ron asked, trying to breach the eery quiet.

  
  


"A little. Ron, about that night in the common room-"

  
  


He gulped hard. "Yes?"

  
  


"I, um, I'm not sure if I just imagined it, or if this is a real issue, but, I, I mean, we, were we about to, um..."

  
  


Hermione was crashing and burning. She wanted so bad to just be able to tell him, to just be able to get it out in the open. This was Ron, her best friend. Her crazy, goofy, ignorant pal. The same boy who had made her run into an empty bathroom crying when she was 11. The same boy who later saved her life. The same boy who jealously tried to protect her, questioning the intentions of any other male who dared look at her, even though he hadn't even realized she was a girl until just last year. All these emotions of anger and happiness and confusion just flooded her at once.

  
  


His breath grazed her chin now. He was so close, probably because of the cold. Wow, he smelled so good. She closed her eyes, just enjoying the silence that spoke volumes. She wondered what he was thinking, feeling at this very moment, why his arm was around her so tightly. She leaned forward, not thinking, just feeling something she'd never felt before. It was like her heart was about to explode in her throat and like there was a hole inside it. She was scared, unsure, but determined. She was so sleepy, so tired. She just wanted to stay here forever, melt into Ron and never have to let go. 

  
  


She leaned even closer, and he closed his eyes too. Neither of them knew what they were doing, but it felt so right, they couldn't bother to question it. More importantly, they didn't want to. Their lips met after such a long wait, after four years of tension and denial of what they both knew. All those unspoken thoughts and secrets just rushed out in that one kiss.

  
  


It only lasted a few minutes, but it felt like eternity. And yet, it was too short. Hermione sank back, laying her head on his shoulder, not quite sure what had happened or what to do next. It was so bizarre, so instinctive, even though she'd never kissed anyone before, much less like that. Ron was practically hyperventilating. He was confused, and the moment was just now sinking in. Another freaking silence. After awhile, they both got up and walked back to the common room, not speaking. 

  
  


"So, um, now what?" Ron asked abruptly, throwing the question out into the air. 

  
  


"I don't know," Hermione said, looking slightly panicked. "We can't tell Harry- he'll laugh us into the 7th dimension!"

  
  


"Well, this is painfully awkward. Let's keep it quiet for awhile, then see what happens."

  
  


"That is what's best," Hermione agreed, then mentally hitting herself for her perpetual dorkiness.

  
  


"Well, then, um... goodnight."

  
  


"Goodnight." 

  
  


Ron leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the cheek before walking off to his dormitory. She was floating, gliding. Surely I'm dreaming, she thought. She lied down on her bed, though Parvati and Lavender were already snoring. Surely she would wake up, and this incredible fantasy would fade away, and she'd go back to reality. She closed her eyes to dream about Ron. And when she woke up the next day, she realized that the most incredible dream she had had that night was real. For the first time, it wasn't an illusion.

  
  


A/N: *sighs* I am so pitifully romantic, aren't I? Heaven knows I'd drop dead if any of my friends read my fanfic. So... what will happen next? Um, I don't know, actually. Suggestions welcome!! 


	7. Not So Innocent VII: If They Only Knew

Not So Innocent VII

by CuteDiva

  
  


A/N: Last time, I accidentally uploaded chapter 5 twice, and that made it seem like there was a Chapter 7 but there really wasn't. A lot of people pointed it out, so, I'm sorry. Here's the REAL Chapter 7.

  
  


It was another traumatic DADA class. Harry, Ron and Hermione were rapidly writing notes on Medieval Dark Arts. It was two weeks into Hermione and Ron's concealed relationship, and things had gone from strange and unfamiliar to perfectly glorious. They had their spats now and then, and hiding their attraction was bound to get on their nerves, but they didn't let that spoil everything. There was still the sides of them that constantly bickered beyond reason, especially about Professor Delacour. As Fleur handed back their graded essays on famous primitive dark wizards and their downfalls, Ron grinned sheepishly at her, his eyes a bit glazed over. Hermione glared at him and kicked him in the shin. "It's rude to stare," she mouthed sarcastically. Ron put his head down in subtle apology, gazing at her happily out of the corner of his eye. Hermione bit her lip, smiling.

  
  


Once class was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione set off towards Transfiguration. Ron and Hermione then put into practice their now-routine plan.

  
  


"Oh, blimey!" Ron said suddenly as they were going out the door. "I'm out of parchment. I'm going to stop by the dormitory to get some more. I'll catch up with you, Harry."

  
  


"That reminds me. My Transfiguration notes are still in the common room. Save a seat for me in McGonagall's, all right, Harry?"

  
  


Ron and Hermione took separate routes so that Harry wouldn't be suspicious. They took different staircases to a hallway a few feet away from the common room entrance and the Fat Lady portrait.

  
  


"Is there anyone around?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone.

  
  


"No," Ron answered. He took Hermione's hand and smiled as Hermione slowly put her lips to his. After a few seconds, Ron lay is head on her shoulder, grazing her neck. Hermione closed her eyes.

  
  


"Ron?" she whispered. "When are we going to tell people about us?"

  
  


"Why tell?"

  
  


"Because I'm sick of hiding. I'm sick of lurking in the shadows, and lying. I feel so... captivated."

  
  


"If people knew, they'd poke fun."

  
  


"Well, to bloody larks with them!" Hermione said indignantly. Even though they were a couple, they were still Hermione and Ron. They had always had their fighty sides, and that wasn't about to change.

  
  


"Look, Hermi, I'm not ready to tell anyone. It's too premature. And besides, we're both new at the couple thing."

  
  


Hermione was about to object, but Ron kissed her lightly and breathed, "Don't worry. They'll know when the time's right." Hermione mentally punched herself for being so weak, but smiled. Ron always had a way of igniting her anger and then abruptly making her forget it. That was one of the things she loved most about him.

  
  


*****

  
  


It was late at night, and Ginny Weasley went out into the lake for a swim, like she always did when no one was around. She slid out of her bathrobe, which concealed her navy swimsuit, and dived into the water. It was freezing, just like Ginny liked it. The lake water drenched her red hair, and her snowy, freckled skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. She swam a short distance underwater, then came up for air, water splashing down her face. 

  
  


At the same time, Harry had been awaken by a nightmare. He saw the Great Hall draped in black, like when Cedric Diggory had died, and Ron and Hermione hugging and crying. Suddenly, the scene reverted to a flash of green light and a cold laugh that was all too familiar. The last thing Harry saw in the dream, before he woke up with a searing pain in his scar, was his wand, dropping to the ground and snapping in two. Harry knew there was more to the dream, but he couldn't remember. In hopes of shaking the dream off, he set off outside to the lake for a dip. To cool off.

  
  


He walked outside towards the fields of Hogwarts grounds until he reached the cool waters. He heard nearby splashing, but since he was half-asleep, he thought little of it. He stripped down to his boxer shorts, took a deep breath, and jumped into the lake.

  
  


He swam a few feet, then stopped. He sank himself into the water up to the tip of his nose so that the water cooled his lips. Then he closed his eyes for a moment, when he suddenly heard a scream.

  
  


"HARRY!" she yelled. "Wh-what, what are you DOING here?" 

  
  


It was Ginny. She was just a few feet away from him in the water, her eyes wide. Harry's eyes darted to her skimpy suit before he could stop himself. She was thin and short, with a flat stomach and a curvy waist. Her hair was drenched, with messy flecks framing her face. She realized how Harry was staring at her, then she sank deeper into the water, covering herself, or rather, the suit. Harry looked away.

  
  


"I just came for a swim," Harry said innocently.

  
  


"Well... you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" she scolded, embarrassed. 

  
  


"I didn't. But, um... I'm sorry."

  
  


There was a brief pause. Ginny sighed. "I should go back inside. If the girls in my dormitory realize I'm gone, they'll tell McGonagall, and she'll hang me."

  
  


"I should go back in, too."

  
  


Ginny swam to the shore and stepped onto the dry land, dripping in lake water. She searched for her bath robe, her back turned to Harry. She hadn't noticed that Harry had swam out as well, and had her robe in his hand.

  
  


"Yours?"

  
  


"Yes," Ginny said, grabbing the robe from him. She realized how rude she was being. She felt like Harry was drilling holes into her with his eyes, judging her body. Sure, she was kinda skinny and bony, a bit flat-chested. But she didn't want Harry realizing this. He must think I look so ugly, she thought, biting her lip. She surveyed Harry for a moment. He wasn't as twig-looking as a few years before. His frame was still thin, but he had a toned stomach and his shoulders had broadened. Ginny blushed furiously and mentally hit herself for looking at him that way, even though she had been doing it for four years now.

  
  


Harry draped the robe over her shoulders. Her hair smelled like strawberries and cream. Harry breathed it for a second, then halted. No, no, NO, Harry! he said to himself. This is Ginny Weasley, your best friend's kid sister. You're just imagining the attraction. You're half asleep.

  
  


They slowly walked back to Gryffindor Tower, not speaking and about a mile apart from

each other. Why the awkwardness? they both wondered. There was something between the lines, but they didn't know what. Maybe the night just made them drowsy, delusional. Whatever it was, Harry was tired and confused. He had far too much on his mind. He just wanted to sleep.

*******

  
  


Breakfast in the Great Hall the next day was a bit nerve-racking for Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Harry. Hermione and Ron ached to be open about their relationship, but held back. Ginny liked Harry, and thought Harry didn't want her. And Harry was just confused and cranky. He had Quidditch on the brain, and today Oliver was stopping by to see the team's progress without him. Wood was currently working at Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley and trying to break into the Quidditch league. Harry was preoccupied with the team being top-notch so Wood didn't attempt to kill him upon arrival.

  
  


Dumbledore, up in the High Table, tapped his glass with a spoon to make an announcement. "Attention," he said, in his firm yet ancient voice, "this year, for the first time, Hogwarts will have a Halloween Ball. It will take place on October 31st for 4th years and up, here in the Great Hall. It will be a formal event. Thank you."

  
  


Hermione and Ron looked at each other. The ball would be a chance for them to come out as an open couple for the first time. But were they ready for the challenge?

  
  


A/N: I think this chapter was a bit strange, to say the least. Thanks to a reviewer who suggested Hermione and Ron become an open couple at a Ball... I don't remember your name, but you know who you are. Suggestions? Comments? Basic wicked criticizing to brutally murder my self-esteem? Just click on the review button. It won't bite you (hard.)

  
  



End file.
